¿Todo fue real o un sueño?
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: Y mientras sentia como aquellas garras del akuma se le clavaban en el cuerpo, Allen no hacia otra cosa que pensar en él llamarlo entre sus gritos. Yullen.


**Declamier: **Los personajes de -man no me pertenecen.

_*Suspiro*_ Hacia mucho tiempo que no colgaba nada. Aunque la culpa esta por mi actual estado de animo (estoy lo que se dice "depresiva" pero, no creo que la cosa vaya por ahi) y porque mi musa se habia marchado a-no-se-que-lugar.

Pero lo importante es que se me a ocurrido algo. Dudo de su calidad pero espero que sea de su gusto, como siempre.

* * *

**¿Todo fue real o un sueño?**

Por milésima vez se llamo idiota.

No solo por haber aceptado sin pensar aquella misión tan peligrosa. No solo por haberse alejado más de lo que debía de sus compañeros, adentrándose solo en aquel bosque donde tenia lugar la misión. Sino también porque algo dentro de él le decía que debía de haberle dicho a cierta persona lo que sentía por él. Sinceramente, no sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de esa persona. Aunque tenia la vaga impresión de que lo despreciaría al instante. Pero, aun así, hubiese querido hacerlo cuando tuvo la ocasión. Y más por lo que estaba viviendo en ese mismo momento.

El akuma de nivel tres al que se había dedicado a perseguir había conseguido atraparlo con sus enormes y afiladas garras. Allen sentía como aquellas garras iban clavándose en su cuerpo. Mientras que el intentaba liberarse con su inocencia algo que no conseguía, ya que aquel akuma apretaba su cuerpo con gran fuerza.

Allen no hacia otra cosa que pensar en esa persona y llamarlo inconscientemente entre sus múltiples gritos de dolor.

La masiva perdida de sangre hacia, junto con el dolor, que se debilitara. Haciendo también que su vista se volviese borrosa. Su voz comenzó a apagarse.

Por un momento creyó que caería en aquel lugar...que todo por lo que había luchado...su promesa a Mana...todo, se acabaría en ese lugar. Pero, como he dicho, creyó.

Cuando sentía el final acercándose, un filo de una espada corto el brazo con el que el akuma lo tenia preso. Las garras le soltaron y el akuma no paraba de quejarse de dolor. Antes de que el cuerpo de Allen cayera al suelo, unos fuertes brazos lo rescataron. Como la vista de Allen estaba borrosa no pudo distinguir bien del todo a su salvador.

Allen noto como lo sentó en el suelo, colocando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Lentamente, levanto su rostro y vio borrosamente el cabello largo y negro de aquella persona balanceándose a causa del viento. Y aunque ya era muy de noche, logro distinguir también el uniforme negro de la organización de la sombra.

El akuma dejo de quejarse por haber perdido el brazo y ataco con rabia al recién llegado. Este solo lo esquivo pegando un gran salto hacia el. El akuma estuvo distraído unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para que Kanda pudiese partirlo por la mitad, destruyéndolo.

En esos momentos, los parpados de Allen, comenzaron a pesarle como si estuviesen hechos de plomo. Se negaba a caer en sueño asesino de la muerte. Y aunque sentía que estaba despierto, tenia serias dificultades para distinguir lo real de lo imaginario.

Noto como el japones se acercaba a el.

-Maldito moyashi-Dijo Kanda mientras se agachaba delante suya.

A Allen le hubiese gustado decirle a Kanda su típico "mi nombre es Allen" y devolverle el insulto pero, su voz no logro salir de su garganta dejando su boca entre-abierta. Algo que a Kanda le pareció algo provocativo. Lo que sucedió a continuación dejo a Allen de lo mas confundido.

Sin esperarlo, vio que Kanda acercaba su rostro al suyo, hasta tal punto de que podía sentir la respiración del otro haciéndole cosquillas en su rostro. No sabia lo que pretendía y sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas. En un rápido movimiento, Kanda, junto sus labios con los de Allen. Al principio solo se trato de un roce. Un dulce y suave roce. Que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno mas pasional, en el que parecía que Kanda quería devorar por completo los labios del albino. Hasta que logro colar su lengua por la boca del menor. El cual no oponía ninguna resistencia, ya que casi no tenia fuerzas y ademas, aunque no quería admitirlo, le estaba gustando mucho.

Pero, antes de que pudiese pedir explicaciones o poder disfrutar un poco mas de aquel beso, se desmayo.

Cuando Allen volvió a despertarse se encontraba en la cama de un hospital. Y con serias dudas referentes aquel beso que había vivido con Kanda...¿había sido real o un simple sueño?.

**::THE END::**

**Notas finales: **Como siempre, un review suyo salvara la vida de un koala y ayudara a que la "depresión" se vaya. Por cierto, ¿Soy yo la unica traumada por los ultimos acontecimientos del manga, respecto al pasado de Kanda?

Adios y que tengan suerte.**  
**


End file.
